Casted Away
My thirteenth fanfic. (It shows an exterior of Lincoln room when he is walking out of his room and heading downstairs; Suddenly, a baseball hit Lincoln in the head) LINCOLN: Auggh! - Lincoln groaned (Lincoln fall on the ground, Leni walk out of the kitchen and see's Lincoln, she gasp and run to him) LENI: Oh no! - Leni said worried (Another baseball was flying through the house, Leni ducked and was safe. Enraged, Leni walk outside to see Lynn with a baseball launcher) LENI: What are you doing, Lynn?! - Leni angrily asked LYNN: Isn't it obvious, I'm using a baseball launcher. - Lynn said (Lynn launches multiple baseballs around their neighborhood, one of them hit Mr. Grouse window and another hit Lincoln in his left arm, he screams) MR GROUSE: Nice ball, Loud! - Mr Grouse yells angrily LYNN: (concerned) House. Inside. Now. - Lynn tells Leni (Both of them run inside and Lincoln then wakes up, while Lynn and Leni are standing nearby) LINCOLN: Oh, my head. - Lincoln groaned - What happened? LENI: You got knocked out by a baseball, Linky. - Leni explained - Lynn was being reckless again. LYNN: Reckless?! - Lynn yells (Lincoln get up and his hand hurts) LINCOLN: Ow! - Lincoln whines - My hand! (Leni picked up Lincoln broken hand) LENI: OMG! - Leni said worried - Your hand is broken! (Luna walks in and see's Lincoln) LUNA: What's wrong with him? - Luna said LENI: Lynn was reckless again. - Leni said - And thanks to her, his hand is broken. (Lynn shakes in anger) LYNN: (infuriated) I'M NOT RECKLESS! - Lynn furiously said (Lynn kicks a football and it hit Lincoln right leg, he screams in pain) LYNN: Uh oh. - Lynn said shocked (Leni rolls her eyes and Luna facepalms in anger; At the hospital, the entire family is in the waiting room) LORI: I can't believe you got Lincoln injured! - Lori berated - You always bully him and act reckless, but this has gone too far! LYNN: Shut up, Lori! - Lynn scolded - I'm not reckless! LUAN: Oh yeah... - Luan said rhetorically (Flashback to Sound of Silence, Space Invader, Heavy Meddle, and The Loudest Yard; Cuts back to the present) LYNN: Pfft, like that's true. - Lynn doubted - That doesn't prove anything LORI: What? - Lori said shocked - Are you kidding me?! LANA: You're reckless, Lynn! - Lana scolded (Doctor Marshall open the door and walk up the Loud Family) DR MARSHALL: I have good news and bad news. - Dr. Marshall announced - The good news is your son's fine. RITA: (sighs in relief) Thank goodness. - Rita said relieved - What's the bad news? DR MARSHALL: The bad news is, he's stitched up. - Dr. Marshall said - Nurse, bring him in. (The nurse escort Lincoln in a wheelchair, he has a cast on his left arm and a cast on his right leg) LENI: Lincoln, you're okay! - Leni happily said (Leni hugs Lincoln, he groaned in pain, Leni released him) LYNN SR: Thank goodness you're okay, son. - Lynn Sr said LINCOLN: Thanks. - Lincoln said - Thank goodness it's only my left arm and my right leg. DR MARSHALL: He has to wear both of those casts for 6 weeks. - Dr. Marshall said (Lola see's Lincoln and burst out laughing) LINCOLN: Lola! Stop laughing! - Lincoln angrily scold LANA: Yeah, it's not funny! - Lana furiously said (Lola is still laughing, which angers Lincoln into wanting to hurt Lola, but Lana and Leni intervenes; At home, Lincoln, bored, is lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling) LINCOLN: I can't believe this. - Lincoln said to himself - First, Lynn beat me up, I got injured, and Lola taunts me! (A knock on the door is heard) LINCOLN: It's open. - Lincoln called (It's reveals its Luna, who holds a glass of water) LUNA: Hey, dude. - Luna said - I got you a glass of water. (Luna handed him his water and drink it) LINCOLN: Thanks. - Lincoln said (He put the glass on his dresser, while Luna give him his crutch and they walk downstairs, Luna help him walk down and he sat down with Lana to watch TV) LANA: (notices Lincoln) Hey, Lincoln. - Lana greeted - Sorry if my twin sister is being selfish at you. LINCOLN: It's okay, Lana. - Lincoln said - All Lola does is being selfish to me and always fighting with you. LANA: True. - Lana agreed - This is ironic since she injured herself once. LINCOLN: I remember that experience. - Lincoln says (Flashback to Toads and Tiaras) LINCOLN: Okay, minor setback. We can still win this thing. LOLA: Wake up and smell the hairspray, Lincoln. It's over! (Cuts back to the present where Lincoln and Lana are watching TV) LINCOLN: I never tease her when she got injured. - Lincoln stated LANA: Uh huh. - Lana replied - It's degrading. (She and Lincoln hops off the couch) LINCOLN: I'm still shocked about it. - Lincoln stated LANA: I'm here for you, big brother. - Lana comforted - C'mon, let's relax and eat some of the cookies that Leni made. LINCOLN: Cookies? - Lincoln questions himself - Sure, I love cookies. (In the dining room, Lana and Lincoln, who each has a glass of milk, are sitting at the dinner table, Leni, wearing an apron and oven mitts, is in the kitchen taking the cookies out of the oven) LENI: Cookies are done. - Leni announced LINCOLN: (sniffs) Smells good, Leni. - Lincoln said LANA: It does bro, it does. - Lana agreed LENI: Here you go, guys. - Leni says (Leni handed Lincoln and Lana each a plate of cookies and she sat down with them, with her own plate of cookies and glass of milk. They dip their cookies in their milk and start eating) LINCOLN: Mmm! - Lincoln praised - These are great! LANA: They are, bro! - Lana agreed LENI: I know, bro. - Leni said - I wanted to make you feel better. (The three enjoy their cookies, Lincoln struggle on his crutch as he walk towards the living room, he slips on a skateboard and falls on his back) LENI: Lincoln! - Leni said concerned LANA: Oh no! - Lana said worried (Lana and Leni run up to Lincoln, Leni got on her knees. then Lana place Lincoln head on Leni lap and she run to get Lincoln a glass of water) LANA: You okay? - Lana ask as she handed Lincoln a glass of water LINCOLN: (sore) Yeah. - Lincoln said as he drink his water (Lola has seen everything and laughs at Lincoln, which makes Lana and Leni angrily glare at her) LANA: Why are you still laughing?! - Lana said enraged LOLA: It's funny! - Lola stated LINCOLN: It's not! - Lincoln yells LENI: He's already injured, Lola! - Leni stated - You got injured too! LOLA: No, I didn't! - Lola protest LANA: Yeah you did! - Lana retorts - You slipped on a can of hairspray and broke your right arm and left leg! LOLA: When did I do that?! - Lola said (Flashback to Toads and Tiaras once again; Cuts back to the present, Lola is shocked) LOLA: Oh my gosh! - Lola realized - I did get injured! LANA: Told ya so! - Lana scolded LOLA: Lincoln, I am so sorry! - Lola apologizes - Can you forgive me? (Lincoln got up with his crutch and he thinks for a moment) LINCOLN: Sure. - Lincoln said (Lincoln and Lola hug, Lana and Leni was touched by this, Lola run upstairs to her room and grab a pink marker, she walk downstairs and signed Lincoln cast) LOLA: There you go, bro. - Lola said (On his arm cast it says "I love you" and on his leg cast it says "I'm sorry") LINCOLN: Thanks, Lola. - Lincoln said - If only Lynn admits that she's reckless, then everything should go smooth. LENI: And how. - Leni agreed (Unbeknownst to the four of them, Lynn hears the whole thing and she is enraged; Later at night, Lincoln, in his PJs, is reading a book, where a knock on the door is heard) LINCOLN: Who is it? - Lincoln ask LANA: (from outside) It's Lana. - Lana announced LINCOLN: Come on in. - Lincoln said (Lana, in her PJs, came into Lincoln room, holding a pillow) LINCOLN: What gives? - Lincoln asked LANA: Even if Lola apologizes, I don't want to sleep with a sibling who laughs at someone who's injured. - Lana stated - Can I bunk with you, please? LINCOLN: Sure. - Lincoln accepted - Just put your pillow next to mine and sit next to me. Try to avoiding my cast though. LANA: OK. - Lana replied (Lana hops into Lincoln bed and place her pillow next to him) LANA: Good night, Lincoln. - Lana said LINCOLN: Good night, Lana. - Lincoln said (They both went to sleep; The next morning, Leni, in her PJs, been happily watching them sleep, Lincoln wake up) LINCOLN: Good morning, Leni. - Lincoln greeted LENI: Morning, my little prince. - Leni said sweetly - How the cast working? LINCOLN: Getting better. - Lincoln said (Lincoln wake Lana up) LINCOLN: Morning, Lana. - Lincoln said LANA: (yawning) Good morning, Lincoln. - Lana said (Leni and Lana help Lincoln out of bed and the three walk down for breakfast; In the dining room, Lincoln is eating waffles, Lana is eating pancakes, and Leni is eating an omelette) LINCOLN: That was good. - Lincoln said - Its hard eating with one hand because of a cast. LUAN: (in her PJs) True, Linky. - Luan pointed out - Wearing a cast is like wearing braces, you just have to get used to it. LINCOLN: Thanks for advice, Luan. - Lincoln said (Lincoln hop from his chair and walk to the living room, Lynn suddenly kick Lincoln, sending him flying and hit the wall) LENI: Oh my gosh! - Leni said (Leni, Luan, and Lana rushes to him, Lincoln is knocked out) LUAN: He out cold. - Luan said - The impact knocked him unconscious. LANA: (livid) What did you do?! - Lana ask Lynn angrily LYNN: (enraged) I'm trying to prove to him that I'm not reckless! - Lynn angrily retorts - I heard you guys yesterday! LENI: You knocked him out! - Leni angrily points out - What is the matter with you?! (Lori and the others run into the living room and are shocked at Lincoln condition) LUNA: (tearful) What happened to him?! - Luna ask worried LENI: Lynn kicked Lincoln to a wall and knocked him out! - Leni angrily blames - All because Lynn won't admit she's reckless! LORI: Why?! Why?! Why you do that?! - Lori ask in a blind rage LYNN: To prove I'm not reckless! - Lynn angrily said RITA: This has gone far enough! - Rita announced - You're grounded, young lady! LYNN: That's unfair, Mom! - Lynn protest RITA: Not another word, missy, our mind's made up. - Rita said - Now go to your room. (Livid, Lynn kicked the table, breaking it and run upstairs to her room) LYNN SR: Leni, Luan, both of you take Lincoln to his room. - Lynn Sr said - He need to rest for a day. LENI: Okay. - Leni said (She and Luan carries him upstairs, Luan placed Lincoln on his bed and wrapped him with a blanket, Leni placed a pillow on him and she kissed him on his forehead and they leave Lincoln's room) LENI: (sniffles) I can't believe Lynn caused this to Lincoln. - Leni said (Leni cries and Luan comforted her; Lynn witness that and feels a little regretful, as she closes her door; The next day, Lincoln is still sleeping and he wakes up, Leni, who;s been watching him, was happy to see him awake) LINCOLN: Hey, Leni. - Lincoln greeted - Have you been watching me sleep? LENI: Of course. - Leni said - I sometimes watch you sleep and you look really cute when you sleep. (Leni kiss him on his forehead and fluff his pillow, Lincoln chuckles) LINCOLN: Thanks, Leni. - Lincoln said (Lynn came into Lincoln room, Leni and Lincoln angrily glare at her) LINCOLN: What you want? - Lincoln ask bitterly - Get out of here. LENI: Yeah, leave. - Leni angrily agreed LYNN: I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. - Lynn said with her voice breaking - I shouldn't never been that reckless around you, if I wouldn't be that reckless, you wouldn't end up in this condition. (Lynn cries over Lincoln bed in sorrow, Leni and Lincoln looked at each other and nods, Lincoln pats Lynn head) LINCOLN: I forgive you, Lynn. - Lincoln said LYNN: Thanks, Lincoln. - Lynn said (The two hugged each other, Leni was touched by this, Lynn pulls out a red marker and sign his arm cast, it says "#1 brother") LINCOLN: Thanks, Lynn. - Lincoln said LYNN: You're welcome, little bro. - Lynn said - You want to watch TV with us? LINCOLN: Sure. - Lincoln agreed (Lincoln got up and changed his clothes, he meets Lynn and Leni and they help Lincoln walk down the stairs and place him on the couch, Leni then go to the kitchen and made more cookies; In the living room, all of Lincoln sisters are around him) LORI: So, Lynn and you are cool, Linky? - Lori ask LINCOLN: Yeah. - Lincoln said LUNA: (pulls out a purple marker) Can I sign your leg cast, bro? - Luna ask LINCOLN: Sure. - Lincoln allowed (Luna signed his cast and the others pull out markers of their respective colors and they all signed Lincoln cast; Leni come in with a large plate of cookies) LENI: Cookies are done! - Leni said - Can I sign your cast, little bro? LINCOLN: Sure, Leni. - Lincoln agreed (Leni signed Lincoln cast in a turquoise marker and the eleven of them eat cookies and watch TV together) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud